Only Ashes Remain
by For The Love Of Cheese
Summary: Aiden is a mutant who has joined the Doctor and Amy after he accidentally showed up right on top of her flowers. Things are about to heat up. 11/OC


**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>2011 <strong>

**New York **

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster**

"Dad, you're leaving again, aren't you?" Aiden asked her father, a depressed look in her eyes. He was always leaving without a moments notice. Sometimes she didn't even get a good-bye, which at times was too much to bear.

Logan looked at his daughter sadly, hating that she caught him. He knew he should say good-bye to her when he leaves but he just couldn't stand the look in her eyes when he would. It made him want to stay, but he couldn't, there was so much he needed to find out. What happened all those years ago, why he can't remember, so many things left unanswered! He knew it was too dangerous for Aiden to go, much safer for her here. A place she could learn, train, and make friends. Where she could make a difference. He couldn't take that away from her, ever.

So he nodded, as silent tears rolled down his eyes. He grabbed and then pulled her towards him, giving her one of the tightest hugs known to all mankind. She didn't mind though, only hugged even tighter.

"I'll always be back, no matter what." He kissed the top of her head and then pressing his cheek to it. "You promise?" she choked out. He nodded, sadness taking over his vocal cords.

After a long moment, they parted, only to hug one last time. Then he was leaving on the stolen motorcycle, while her tears went from silent to deafening. She couldn't take it anymore, so she ran. During the time that she ran, it was always nice to know the destination. And so, as she decided years ago, to the garden she ran. Her secret spot.

When she was sad and depressed, she'd come to the garden, a place full of beauty. The flowers so full of life, so colorful, so beautiful; it would cheer her up just a bit more. Make her feel like no matter how depressed she may get, there would still be wonder in the world. An odd thought, I suppose, but it cheered her up nonetheless.

Just moments after her sob quieted, there was a noise, like something she'd heard before. It was a bit of a _whooshing_ sound, like someone with a breathing defect sounded after a 100 mile dash. Aiden scanned the area, hoping to find the intruder. Instead, she felt a gust of wind against her face, pushing her dark hair back and then a box appeared. A giant, blue box; she must be on something. It can't be him! Not now, not when she needed a way out of this nightmare. The Doctor was back!

But it wasn't the Doctor. At least, she didn't think so. He was different, way different. He was almost six feet, still a bit lanky, and younger; like ten years younger. And he dressed differently. Before he wore a suit and tie, matching trousers, and converse, but now he was in a tweed jacket, redish pinstriped button up, _matching_ _**bowtie and brace**_, and brown trousers. His choice of shoes was less impressive; they were black boots, like you usually see on nerds. And then he opened his mouth and said:

"_Hello, I'm the __**Doctor!**__"_

* * *

><p>"There is no way you are the Doctor! I've seen him and you look nothing like him," Aiden said as she analyzed his features. She couldn't deny that, although dressed as a nerd, he was unquestionably gorgeous. Nerds always did get her attention.<p>

"When did I meet you?" He scratched his head, closing his eyes, searching his mind through his extensive memory. "No, hold on, I'll figure it out. Wait a second… Aiden! You've…ahem grown." He looked at her thoroughly, noticing a couple things stood out that had not when she was fourteen. He blushed, embarrassed for even noticing of such things.

"Yeah, puberty does that to a girl." Aiden chuckled at his reaction. "What happened to you? I could've sworn you were taller and, well, lanky-ier. And better dressed." He glared at her. Oh, she'd hit a soft spot.

"Bowties are cool." He fixed his bowtie, although there was nothing wrong with it. You know other than him wearing one. "Oh, well, about the new face. Things led to other things and well look at me, brand spanking new." He lifted his arms in the air, while Aiden just look at him as though he'd lost a screw.

"Can't say I mind. Always did have a thing for nerds." She winked, causing him to turn crimson. Look at him, acting like a teenager. What a cutie! "Who you talking to?" said a feminine voice with a deep Scottish accent. A ginger who was, by all means, not ugly in any way, poked her head out and scanned the area with her green orbs.

"Amy meet Aiden, Aiden Amelia. Amy, Aiden here is special." A light blush appeared on Aiden's cheek when he said that. "What do you mean special? Aren't I special?" Amy frowned at the Doctor, jealousy eating away at her skin.

"Of course you're special, Pond. Aiden here is special in a different way. Care to show us Aiden?"

Rolling her eyes, Aiden lifted her left palm. Then she shut her eyes and thought of heat, passion, anger, and most important, fire. It engulfed her hand like a match. Ah, fire. So beautiful yet so monstrous; a tool and a weapon; provider of light and warmth, and a destructor of woods and homes. And she was its protector, its master, its mother.

"Beautiful," the Doctor whispered, gaze glued to her hand. Amy went to touch it when Aiden fisted her hand and extinguished it. "Don't," Aiden whispered. "So you're a…" Amy didn't finish her sentence, hoping someone would do it for her. "Mutant," the Doctor finished, stepping completely out of his box and staggering to the front of Aiden.

"One extra chromosome form the father and boom, you've got a new species. Each different from the other, yet all alike in one way," the Doctor started loud then lowered his voice at the ending, as if understanding.

"All excluded from our own kind, hiding from those who discriminate against us. They fear what they don't understand," Aiden looked at Amy, who had her head down in shame, shame in belonging to a kind that judges so easily. "I'm sorry, so very sorry," Amy felt like she wanted to cry.

"It's not your fault," Aiden rubbed her back. "You are one of those few who understand and accept," The Doctor looked at Aiden, with deep sympathy. He knew what it felt like to be judged by others. "Now enough with the sadness, no one likes to be sad," Amy and Aiden smiled, which caused the Doctor to smile.

"Why are you here, Doctor?" Aiden inquired, moments later, stuffing her hands in her pockets. The Doctor smirked, which Aiden couldn't help but find sexy as hell. "Came to visit,"

"That's nice, but why are you really here?" Aiden knew he didn't come to visit, must've gotten lost. He never did get the time right last time he was here. He thought he was in Britain during the 1800's. "Well, you see," He gave her a cheeky smile. "We got lost,"

"Not surprised, where were you originally headed?" She sat on the edge of the flowerbed, right on the bricks. "Space in the future, want to come?" the Doctor asked. "Do you guaranty an adventure?" she smirked, standing up and walking toward the Doctor, who was back on the steps of the TARDIS. "Of course," He reached out his hand, hoping she'd take it. "Then, take me with you," And with one look back to the place she called home, she grabbed the hand of the mad man with a box.


End file.
